Solo per l'ultima volta
by Soqquadro04
Summary: In un futuro non troppo lontano, Elena nel giorno del suo matrimonio. E una persona che non vedeva da molto tempo. "...Le avevano spiegato la situazione, e quella aveva cominciato ad elencare nomi comuni, scientifici, e poi quello che l'aveva affascinata maggiormente. Il significato dei fiori.[...] Camelia. Il mio destino è nelle tue mani. Camomilla. Forza nelle difficoltà..."


_**Solo per l'ultima volta**_

La camera è invasa dalla luce gialla e calda del sole che filtra dalle finestre spalancate.

E' anche occupata abusivamente da un iperattivo colibrì biondo, vestito di rosa shocking.

Elena si guarda allo specchio, sospirando, mentre Caroline si affaccenda attorno alla sua acconciatura già perfetta, le mani pallide e nervose che vagano senza sosta dagli orecchini allo stretto chignon, liberando e risistemando ciocche in un balletto che la irrita.

L'amica la guarda e sorride da sopra la sua spalla, orgogliosa della sua creazione, e finalmente toglie le dita dai suoi capelli per sfiorarle il braccio in un gesto incoraggiante.

Elena sospira di nuovo, sorridendo in modo un po' forzato, stanca, felice. O, almeno, prova a essere totalmente, incondizionatamente, felice. Ma non può.

C'è sempre quel velo di tristezza nei suoi occhi, una vena malinconica che, già _prima_, le si vedeva spesso. Dopo era diventata permanente.

Caroline si volta all'improvviso, esclamando qualcosa d'indefinito che assomiglia molto ad un "scendo a controllare che quei maledettissimi tovaglioli siano arrivati, finalmente", e poi scompare sbattendo delicatamente la porta. La lascia andare senza dire nulla.

Si osserva ancora un po', ripercorrendo le linee morbide del vestito dalla gonna ampia, apprezzando ancora una volta il color avorio e la cintura ricamata che le stringe la vita.

Tiene stretto in mano il bouquet di alisso e amaranto. Seminascosto fra le foglie verdi e le infiorescenze cremisi e bianche, un minuscolo rametto d'acacia dalle piccole palline gialle e pollinose.

Si ricorda il giorno in cui ha scelto la composizione. Era a passeggio per le strade di Atlanta, cercando un fiorista per il catering insieme a Caroline. E quel negozietto malmesso, un po' appartato, con la vetrina polverosa debolmente illuminata solo da qualche lillà violetto l'aveva attirata inesorabilmente. Quando aveva poi scorto l'insegna, si era messa a ridere come una bambina. Recitava "Fiori della Regina Vittoria. Parlare con la lingua più romantica del mondo."

Le era sembrato essenzialmente appropriato, visto chi stava per sposare.

L'aveva indicato a Caroline (che aveva, prevedibilmente, storto il naso), ed erano così entrate in quel mondo magico fatto di vasi di vetro pieni di calle, piante di edera rampicante abbarbicate sul soffitto, recipienti colmi di crisantemi dai petali di velluto.

Una vecchina rugosa, tonda come una mela, aveva accennato un passo nella loro direzione, chiedendo il motivo di quella visita.

Le avevano spiegato la situazione, e lei aveva cominciato ad elencare nomi comuni, scientifici, e poi quello che l'aveva affascinata maggiormente. Il _significato_ dei fiori.

Naturalmente, la donna aveva approfondito solo quelli che le parevano adatti ad un matrimonio.

Biancospino._ Speranza_. Camelia. _Il mio destino è nelle tue mani_. Camomilla. _Forza nelle difficoltà_.

E poi, quello che l'aveva conquistata. Alisso. _Valore al di là della bellezza_.

Aveva chiesto di aggiungere l'amaranto. _Immortalità_.

Le pareva perfetto, vista la sua condizione. E poi i fiori d'amaranto erano rossi, rossi come il sangue di cui si serviva per vivere.

La vecchietta l'aveva studiata a lungo, per tutta la durata del loro colloquio.

Quando, due ore prima, le aveva consegnato il bouquet, le aveva sussurrato un: -In mezzo ai fiori, qualcosa per te.- e le aveva sorriso prima di andarsene a bordo del suo furgoncino blu stinto.

Giocherellando col mazzo, aveva trovato il bastoncino d'acacia con un bigliettino scritto in grafia elegante.

_Acacia: amore segreto_

_Spero che tu abbia faccia la cosa giusta, bambina. So riconoscere lo sguardo di una donna triste per amore._

_Eliza Renati_

Ha conservato il biglietto, che ora riposa tranquillo in un cassetto della sua toeletta.

E' tentata di tirarlo fuori un'ultima volta per cercare di rispondere a quella domanda, ma non lo fa.

Ha deciso tanti, tanti anni prima. E non è pentita della sua scelta. Però, ogni tanto, quando il pensiero di _lui_ la sfiora, la prende una rabbia incontrollabile, mista a una melancolia strana.

Rabbia verso di lui, perché l'ha lasciata lì, senza i loro momenti, senza la sua presenza che la confortava in silenzio, senza il suo profumo selvatico. Rabbia verso se stessa, per avergli fatto così male, per essere stata tanto egoista da non averlo lasciato andare da subito.

E la malinconia che le artiglia il cuore, la stessa che tocca chi ha perso qualcuno che non doveva perdere. La melancolia di chi sa che ha imboccato una strada dalla quale non si può tornare indietro.

Una lacrima le solca il viso, macchiandolo di nero. Un'altra la segue, e poi un'altra ancora, fino a che non si ritrova a singhiozzare davanti allo specchio, le braccia strette attorno al corpo come non le capitava da molto tempo. Non faceva più quel gesto da dopo la sua partenza.

Sa che Caroline la mangerà viva, una volta che si ritroverà a doverle rifare il trucco in fretta e furia, ma non può farci nulla. E' più forte di lei.

Ogni volta che lo ricorda, il suo viso è più sfocato. Non rammenta l'esatto colore dei suoi occhi. Non ha più ben chiari in mente i suoi lineamenti, o la tonalità della sua voce mentre le parlava dolcemente in quelle sere pacifiche passate davanti al camino di casa Salvatore.

Non ha foto sue, o almeno non crede. Non le ha mai cercate, pensando che non ne esistessero.

E poi, come potrebbe un semplice foglio di carta lucida trattenere la vera essenza di lui?

Piange, a tratti con piccoli spasmi silenziosi, a tratti con rumorosi respiri spezzati.

Si china in avanti, cercando un fazzolettino di carta sul ripiano ingombro di vaschette di crema mezze vuote e bottiglie di profumo.

Coglie un movimento con la coda dell'occhio. Gira impercettibilmente la testa, e una mano bianca dalle lunghe dita morbide e squadrate le allunga un fazzoletto di stoffa ricamata.

Sussurra un grazie stentato, imbarazzata di essersi fatta trovare così da uno dei suoi amici.

Poi inspira profondamente. E si blocca, irrigidendosi di colpo, quando riconosce quell'odore.

E' ancora chinata in avanti, i polsi appoggiati al cassetto mezzo aperto davanti a lei, la testa abbassata. Non la alza, per paura di spezzare quella magnifica illusione.

Era da così tanto che non sentiva con chiarezza il suo odore. Pioggia, il sentore pulito dell'acqua piovana, e in fondo un retrogusto dolce che non era mai stata in grado di identificare. Inspira ancora, riempendosi i polmoni di quella fragranza che le è mancata fin troppo.

E poi, la _sua_ voce che spezza il silenzio stupefatto sceso nella stanza.

-Elena...- la suddetta è ancora troppo shockata per muoversi. Il suo nome, pronunciato con quell'intonazione particolare (un rimescolio di supplica, dolcezza, amore e rimprovero, aveva sempre pensato), non le è mai parso così bello.

Non lo sente intonato così da..ha perso il conto dei secondi.

Alza di scatto la testa, voltandosi a velocità inumana, per sciogliere l'illusione prima che s'ingrandisca fino ad inglobarla e poi distruggerla.

Ma non succede. I suoi occhi incontrano due iridi azzurre, di un azzurro come solo quello delle nuvole in inverno può essere. Un azzurro che aveva visto diventare cobalto per la passione, schiarirsi ulteriormente per la preoccupazione, cambiare in un colore simile al nero quando lui era infuriato.

Non si scontra con quegli occhi da ventisette anni, cinque mesi, dieci giorni e nove ore.

Due braccia forti si stringono attorno alla sua vita, attente a non stropicciare l'abito da sposa, e all'improvviso si ritrova col naso affondato contro il suo petto, a ridere, piangere, chiamarlo mentre lo abbraccia come non ha mai fatto.

Il poter finalmente lasciare libere quelle cinque lettere, lasciarle uscire dalla sua gola dopo...dopo e basta.

_Damon. Damon. Damon. DAMON._

Lui ha il volto affondato nei suoi capelli, annusa il suo profumo. Gli è mancata?

Le accarezza il capo con una mano, lasciando scorrere le ciocche artisticamente disordinate fra le dita, mentre con l'altra le sfiora piano la schiena.

Le bacia la fronte con dolcezza, i tratti magnetici trasformati dalla tenerezza.

Le scosta un ciuffo ribelle dagli occhi, appoggiandolo dietro le conchiglie delle orecchie.

Le prende il viso tra le mani, come ha sempre fatto per obbligarla ad ascoltarlo.

-Elena..- sussurra ancora, come per timore di farla scappare. Vede che ha gli occhi lucidi, e sorride.

Damon -finalmente, finalmente può di nuovo pensare il suo nome senza scoppiare in lacrime- prende un respiro profondo.

-Elena..io..io..non dovrei essere qui.- lo guarda senza capire, irrigidendo un attimo le spalle, l'espressione già allarmata.

Lui sospira.

-Io...è sbagliato che sia qui, lo sai, vero?- lei lo fissa, sbigottita, mentre la osserva tristemente. -Sono venuto solo per portarti un piccolo dono.- inclina appena le labbra, in un mezzo sorriso troppo amaro.

Si allontana un poco da lei, che istintivamente si aggrappa più strettamente ad un suo avambraccio. Ride, sorpreso dalla reazione di lei. -Calma, voglio solo darti una cosa-

Tira fuori dalla tasca dei jeans una piccola scatolina grigia, di feltro. La apre, con delicatezza infinita, come se potesse rompersi.

Dentro di essa, adagiato su un cuscinetto di seta blu, un piccolo oggetto intagliato in una pietra nera.

Lo solleva, mostrando il passante d'argento brillante nel quale è infilato.

Finemente cesellato nell'onice, un corvo reale con le ali spiegate osserva Elena col suo occhietto circondato da pietruzze trasparenti.

Incastonata al posto dell'occhio, una gemma di cui non conosce il nome. Nota le sfumature che assume riflettendo la luce, e trattiene per un attimo il fiato. Ha lo stesso colore dei suoi occhi.

La stessa magnifica giornata d'inverno replicata in quel sassolino. I suoi occhi da portare con se, ovunque andrà.

Lui non resterà. L'ha già capito. Ecco perché il ciondolo.

Altre lacrime di cristallo prendono posto sulle sue guance, mentre lui lascia cadere a terra il regalo e la stringe ancora, e ancora, e ancora. Cullandola, cercando di calmarla.

Ma come può? Come può dopo averlo perso ancora una volta?

Sono passati pochi minuti, o forse ore intere, e lui si abbassa per riprendere la scatoletta col gioiello.

Lo sposta dal suo nido morbido, e lo allaccia con rassegnazione disperata al polso magro di lei.

Le sta a pennello.

Abbassa il mento verso terra, rifiutandosi di guardarlo. Damon le alza il capo con un gesto pieno di familiarità.

Incatena i suoi occhi con la solita facilità, e le si avvicina cauto, cercando un segnale da parte di lei.

Resta ferma. Non vuole respingerlo.

Quando le labbra di lui toccano le sue, Elena sente un pezzo del suo cuore risalirle in gola e finire dritto dritto dentro di lui.

Altre perfette gocce di rugiada le solcano le guance, mescolandosi a quelle di lui, lasciando scie d'argento sui volti di entrambi.

Restano uniti, bramando quel contatto proibito come l'aria, per troppo pochi, infiniti, secondi.

Poi più nulla. Elena tiene gli occhi chiusi, non volendo ancora accettare la realtà.

Poi apre le palpebre e, come quella prima notte, l'unica traccia del passaggio di lui sono le tende svolazzanti e un ciondolo sulla sua pelle.

Si lascia cadere a terra, scossa da irrefrenabili singhiozzi, il vestito bianco aperto attorno a lei come un fiore dai petali allungati.

L'unica macchia quasi stonata su quel candore, un piccolo corvo nero dagli occhi di cristallo che spicca fra le pieghe ondulate della gonna.


End file.
